


Drabble-A-Day Challenge (Camp Nano July 2018)

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Canon Compliant, Coda, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, I feel uncomfortable now, Kai isn't royalty, Kai's not actually in this lol whoops, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Season/Series 05 Speculation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Universe Alteration, Wolf tries to make breakfast, idk how to tag this agh, just mentioned, kaider, kind of, kinder - Freeform, more angst with a happy ending, post- Stars Above, why did i write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: This July for Camp NaNoWriMo I’m going to attempt a ‘drabble a day’ with my collection of fortunes from fortune cookies as inspiration. Most will be fanfiction but maybe a few originals if I’m feeling it…others might be part of a larger new/abandoned work that I might come back to. I'm already a day late so that's a good indication of how this month is gonna go.There will be 31 in total, all with different prompts and randomly assigned pairings from Supernatural, Sherlock, The Lunar Chronicles, The Mortal Instruments, and more! Any of my fandoms, whether I've written for it before or not, might be included! Kinda freaking me out but we'll see how it goes! Subscribe if you'd like to see my little drabbles :) or just to see if I can actually write 31 stories in 31 days (spoiler alert I probably can't)*P.S. tags will be updated as the chapters are uploaded! Sorry if they get confusing but I thought this would be easier than making 31 different works (ew)*





	1. Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Fortune Cookie Drabbles series for Camp NaNoWriMo, and guess what? I'm a day late...is anybody really surprised? I know I'm not.
> 
> ANYWAYS my random generator gave me the prompt "Take calculated risks. That is quite different from being rash." and the pairing Cinder x Kai. So I wrote way too much as expected and will be behind for the rest of the month. Still not surprised.
> 
> Universe alteration- meaning it's just like the canon TLC universe but Kai is the son of the owner of a popular restaurant instead of royalty. Idk why, I guess I was still thinking fortune cookies but belatedly remembered China doesn't actually have fortune cookies hehe silly American. Hope you enjoy, and stick around to see if I can actually write 31 of these in 31 days D:

**_"Take calculated risks. That is quite different from being rash."_ **

**_~_ **

 

 _Calculated risks. Hah._ Cinder knew _all_ about _calculations-_ at least, the inhuman parts of her did. Her traitorous brain whispered numbers to her whether she wanted them or not. How many hours she’d slept the night before. How many people were in her apartment building. How likely she was to die in any specific scenario.

 

She was sick of it, of the numbers running her life and designating her every movement. Sick of moving out of the way whenever she was told she had a 62% chance of bumping into somebody. Sick of being pushed away from a restaurant after the robotic part of her brain convinced the human part that the rating was too low and she had a higher chance of food poisoning versus the places she normally visited.

 

There was never anything new, just the same predictable actions with their predictable outcomes and consequences. Once, just _once_ , she wanted there to be an irregularity, a flaw in the perfect system, a mistake. Anything to change the ebb and flow of the life she was forced to lead every single day in New Beijing.

 

And one Friday, it came. Not _necessarily_ in the form of a handsome young man she’d never even thought to dream about (well, _now_ she probably would), but in the form of the android he left behind. She stared at it as the curtain around her stall whispered from a slight breeze.

 

Its face- not that it really had a face at all, being an android- stared back at her from its new spot on the floor.

 

“What?” She snapped at it, as if it were judging her. When it kept staring soullessly back at her, she dragged her eyes away from it in favor of her own android, which had just slipped through the curtain at the back of her stall.

 

“Iko! I thought I told you to go pick up that-“ it was too late. Iko had spotted the new addition.

 

“What did I miss?” Her sensor flickered with what Cinder assumed to be excitement. The cyborg’s face burned with embarrassment as she unwittingly remembered how awkward she’d been with the broken android’s owner.

 

“Uh, nothing much. Old model, though, oldest working one I’ve ever dealt with, probably.”

 

Iko moved closer to it, and made a motion like she was squinting at it. “How do you even know it _is_ a working model?” Cinder scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“You really think some guy is going to bring an android to me when he knows it can’t be fixed?” Iko shifted back and forth, her version of a shrug.

 

“People are weird!” Then she paused. “Wait, some guy?” Her fan whirring, she turned around to face Cinder. “Not the guy I just saw walk past the baker’s stall?”

 

“Probably,” she shrugged. “He was just in a minute ago. Why?”

 

If Iko had eyes, they would have been as big as the buns from the bakery. Her robotic arm whipped around to point at the back of the dead android’s body. “Do you really not have _any idea_ who this belongs to?”

 

Curious, Cinder crept forward past Iko and crouched down, letting her eyes adjust themselves to the pocket of darkness caused by her own shadow. There was a label stamped into the dull metal near the treads of the machine.

 

She held back a groan when she saw the name of the business printed on it. _How could I be so stupid?_

 

“You don’t seriously think…?”

 

Iko’s sensor pulsed so rapidly it made Cinder dizzy.

 

“What? Don’t think that _Kaito_ , son-of-the owner-of-the-restaurant-you-used-to-go-to Kaito, just brought one of his old server androids here?”

 

“He-he didn’t even know who I was,” Cinder replied, crossing her arms defensively. “He never did.” What surprised her was that she hadn’t even recognized him; but then again, it had been years since she’d been anywhere near him.

 

Iko nudged her with an arm. “I _bet_ he did. I bet he brought this old thing in so he could see you!” Cinder scoffed. _As if._ She’d noticed him, of course, but he never so much as glanced at her.

 

“Whatever. We’ve wasted enough time as it is. Let’s figure out what’s wrong with it before it gets too late to stop for lunch.”

 

But Iko’s words stuck in her head as they worked on the service droid, as she tore apart a sticky bun from the bakery with her human hand, as she took down her stall at the end of the day and made the usual trek home through the darkening streets.

 

When she got to the last intersection before the apartment complex, a metal claw grabbed at the hem of her shirt and tugged until Cinder looked down and snapped at the irritating android.

 

“What is it, Iko?” Neither of them had been able to figure out what was wrong with the restaurant’s droid, and it had left her in a foul mood. She was rarely as stumped as that stupid thing had made her today.

 

But she knew before Iko tugged at her shirt again that she wanted her to turn down a different street- the one that led to Kaito’s father’s restaurant. “No. No, I’m not going. Stop it!”

 

But something besides her stubborn robotic friend prompted her to lead her feet in the wrong direction, altering the undeviating path they’d taken for far too long. Something inside her rebelled against the calculations her cybernetic brain was already making, telling her to turn back, trying to remind her of recent traffic accidents and burglaries and murders, kidnappings, arrests...she shook it off. She might be a cyborg, but the most important parts of her body were still human, and that’s all that mattered.

 

Because the human part of her was the part that sent her through the doors and into the inviting warmth of the restaurant she had wished to enter again ever since she left it for the very first time. The human part of her hoped she’d come in during Kai’s shift, hoped she’d catch his eye and smile shyly across the booths of dining families. It wondered if he’d be the one to take her order for once, if he’d notice a phone number scribbled onto the receipt when he took it from the table.

 

But it also knew that it didn’t matter whether any of it came true or not. Because there would always be a zero percent chance if she didn’t at least try.

 

_Screw the calculations._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for using the word 'android' so much ughhhh do you know how hard it is to come up with other ways to describe Iko (an ANDROID) and the other broken ANDROID without using the word android 100 times???
> 
> Stay tuned for Day 2's fic, which will either be going up before midnight here if I'm insane or on Day 3 if I decide to just screw it and get some sleep so I can catch up with 2 fics tomorrow. Sigh.


	2. Treading Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm three days late but here's the second drabble! This one is a Sherlock John x Mary and it was pretty difficult to write but I think I'm pretty happy with it. I'm just going to leave it here and not look at it again lol so sorry if I made any big errors.
> 
> Series 4 spoilers!! Takes place after the season finale and has to do with John and Sherlock rebuilding (the flat and their relationship) after Mary's death. Angsty. Yay.

**" _Little brooks make great rivers."_**

**_~_ **

 

He didn’t think it would be possible to get over it, not without seeing her every day of his life. Even after he banished her ghost from his mind, she lived on in the child she left behind, bearing the same names as her mother.

 

John took Rosamund back, of course. Eventually. Later than he should have. He wasn’t sure how he could ever repay Molly for what she’d done for him for much longer than anticipated.

 

She would laugh and he would see his wife on their wedding day. Wave her little fists, and he could only picture Mary fighting for her life in that fateful failed mission from so long ago. Cry out in the middle of the night, and he only heard the dying breaths of the only woman he had ever truly loved.

 

Everything about Rosie reminded him of her, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. As his daughter took her first wobbly steps towards him, as she spoke her first words, as he held her in his arms for the last time before sending her off to preschool, kindergarten, primary school, he felt like he couldn’t do it on his own.

 

He wasn’t alone, of course- he did have Sherlock, who was a big help…just in his own way. He brought order and chaos into the flat like always, ‘tolerated’ Rosie while John was out (though John knew that Sherlock loved her as much as he did). He knew it wouldn’t be long until he came back from Tesco’s to laughter from the kitchen as Sherlock taught the toddler how to mix chemicals together to create a reaction. And that was where John would come in, pulling the dangerous ingredients away and replacing them with baking soda and vinegar, which Sherlock would complain about but would make Rosie clap her hands together and watch the bubbles form with rapt fascination. He knew this because his best friend had discussed it with him before, but John had always laughed and told him to at least wait until Rosie could stand long enough to stay on a chair for the experiment.

 

His new therapist had once told him that people who lived like him could be affected by seemingly the smallest things. _Little brooks make great rivers_ , she’d said. If that brook was a good thing, it could grow into something powerful and change his life for the better. But if it was a bad thing…it could spiral out of control.

 

Mary’s had crashed over him in turbulent waves, spinning him out of control, skewing his logic until he didn’t even know what to do with himself. He’d done some regrettable things to everyone around him during that time, things he might not ever forgive himself for.

 

Rosie, on the other hand, had rushed in and swept him completely off his feet. But, he eventually realized, not in a bad way. Having someone in the house to break the tension often created between John and Sherlock was a relief, for one thing. Taking care of her was something they could do together as flatmates, and it forced them to rebuild and reorganize (literally and figuratively) faster than they normally would have.

 

Being left alone in the world with a child of his own was something he’d never expected. Every day brought a new challenge now, balancing murder cases with baby vomit and serial killers with toys left on the floor.

 

Rosie’s brook had unbalanced John, just as her mother’s had; but slowly, slowly, he was beginning to learn how to tread water.

 

( _And_ refuse Lestrade’s possibly serious offer of a ‘paternity leave’, of course.)

 


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the fluffiest Wolflet drabble ugh you'll get diabetes just reading it. Takes place after the Stars Above story where (SPOILER) Wolf and Scarlet get married. This is a little domestic oneshot where Wolf tries to make breakfast. And fails miserably.
> 
> Hope you like it! I've never written Wolflet before so this was fun to try! Let me know how you think I did :)

_**"Apply your imagination to any problem that arises."** _

_**~** _

 

 

Scarlet stepped out into the early morning light, as the sun’s first rays appeared at the horizon. The long grass rustled in the wind, whispering to her. A bird cawed in the distance, flapping its wings as it took off from its nest. 

 

She took a deep breath of cool air, wrapping her old red jacket tighter around her stomach. Was she starting to show yet? Wolf thought he could see it, but she was sure it was just his excited imagination. 

 

Speaking of Wolf, he hadn’t been in bed when Scarlet had woken up a few minutes ago. She’d wondered if he’d gone out to the barn, which seemed to be the case, as she couldn’t see him anywhere. 

 

“Wolf!” She called out, voice carrying through the silence. No reply. She frowned- normally he heard her, even from the barn. She tried again, louder this time. 

 

Straining to listen for a response, she was startled to instead hear a crash from inside the house. She rolled her eyes and stepped back inside to get her slippers. She already knew which room she hadn’t been through yet this morning…

 

* * *

 

“How in the world did you manage to do  _ that _ ?” Scarlet was trying her best not to laugh, she really was. But it was impossible to hold it in the longer she looked at her husband. 

 

They were in the kitchen, as she’d expected. Ever since they had found out Scarlet was expecting, Wolf had been trying without much success to take over some of her chores. Now, she’d wake up to a house cleaner than she’d ever done it herself, so she’d just laugh it off and let him do it. He turned out to be surprisingly good at keeping things tidy, with an interestingly specific attention to detail. 

 

But he soon learned that other things Scarlet did were harder than they looked. She had taught him how to do certain duties around the farm, but knew he still shot wary glances at the cows and wouldn’t go anywhere near the chickens. She had warned him, and he’d learned his lesson fairly quickly. 

 

Now, as she looked on at the smoking mess on the stove, she could only laugh. Wolf looked adorably embarrassed, and she felt bad to be laughing at his failure, but she knew how to console him. 

 

“You could’ve just waited until I woke up, honey,” she smiled at him and shook her head. “You know I don’t mind making breakfast.”

 

He opened his mouth, closed it again, looked back at the stove. She reached out for his arm, which he pulled out of her reach. She frowned. 

 

“Hey,” she said, softer. “Look at me.” He did, and she stepped in closer to him so she could look him in the eyes. “It’s okay.” 

 

His eyes softened with love, but he still looked uncomfortable.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. 

 

“Don’t be. Thank you for thinking of me.” He hugged her back, and they stood for a moment until another acrid wave hit Scarlet and she pulled back, wrinkling her nose. 

 

“You remember what I said the other day?” He looked at her, lost. “What Emilie’s mother used to say?” She smiled again. “‘Apply your imagination to any problem that arises’, right?”

 

He nodded slowly, relaxing his arms around her.

 

“I said that’s what we’d always do, didn’t I?” Another nod. She squeezed his middle again before letting go and heading to the pan on the stove. 

 

She talked as she took the burnt mess off the heat and scraped it into the trash. “I stand by that, you know. We’ve had a lot of problems in the past-“ he winced, but she waved him off. “I mean with Levana and all that, not us specifically.”

 

Turning on the faucet, she let it run as she turned and leaned against the sink. His hands were buried in the pockets of his pajama pants, but he seemed to be getting over the embarrassment. “But we’ve always gotten through them, right?”

 

She was getting surprisingly emotional all of a sudden.  _ Stupid pregnancy hormones.  _ She choked up on the end of her sentence, and in an instant Wolf was in front of her and her head was tucked into his shoulder. She mumbled into his shirt as he rubbed her back, too quietly for him to hear. 

 

“What?” She pulled her head away and looked up at him. 

 

“Just let me do breakfast, okay? I don’t want to have to rebuild this house before the baby gets here.” He laughed, finally relaxing. 

 

“Okay, Scar.” He paused, and she laughed too as she felt his stomach rumble between them. 

 

“Tomato and cheese omelets, coming right up, then.”


	4. Save the Cookies (for later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for yesterday was "Regenerate your system through diet and exercise. Save the cookies!" (interesting fortune for a fortune *cookie* but okay) and free choice pairing so for some reason Phan was the first thing I thought of. This was supposed to be a funny fortune but it made a pretty angsty fic so ahhhhh I'm sorry??
> 
> This is also an Interactive Introverts tour fic by the way, based on two of Dan's instagram story updates that I'll link at the beginning of the fic!
> 
> DISCLAIMER I kinda confused this with that other ig story post where Dan was sitting on a hotel bed surrounded by Greek food so this is actually not right lol they were at home when they ordered Chinese :/ my bad but too late now so this takes place in a hotel okay shush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer #2- I have never written a phanfic before, but I thought this prompt would go well with them. Please don’t judge too harshly, I don’t plan on writing too many fics with them but I just wanted to see if I could :)
> 
> (Also hey this is the first fortune cookie drabble to involve an actual fortune cookie! And it has to do with actual cookies! This is so irrelevant!)

**Fic based off of[this](https://iistory.tumblr.com/post/175084962753/danielhowells-instagram-story-20062018) and [this](https://iistory.tumblr.com/post/175088895120/danielhowells-instagram-story-20062018) insta story post (1st is a poll, pretty sure the top answer was Chinese but the pic could be either so I just went with Chinese)**

**I didn't feel like looking for the Greek food post bc it already took me WAY too long to find these so it's Dan on a bed with Greek food okay so this fic is Dan and Phil on a bed with Chinese food and that's all that matters here.**

 

“Pfft.” Dan tossed the fortune on the bed. Phil looked up from his food, which he’d been picking at even though he knew he was already full.

“What?” He reached over his plate, careful not to knock anything over onto the bed, and snatched the fortune up to look at it.

“‘Regenerate your system through diet and exercise. Save the cookies!’” He laughed. “That’s a good one, you should keep that.”

“Yeah.” Dan was silent for a moment, a sad smile on his face. “Accurate one for me, huh?”

Phil frowned. He was actually taking this seriously, then.

“No, ‘course not.” He dropped the fortune on his plate. “It’s just a stupid piece of paper, you know it’s all random and useless. Google-translated and all that.”

Dan nodded, but Phil knew he wasn’t convinced. He sighed and started to clean up his food. “I’m glad everyone chose Chinese on Instagram, I was really craving it today.”

“Mmm.” Phil thought of what to say next as he carefully put the leftovers back in the container in the small fridge. Dan hadn’t moved to clear his plate, and was just staring at it. He didn’t have any leftovers.

“Dan.” His best friend had a familiar expression on his face. “Dan, hey.” Phil waved a hand between Dan and the empty plate until Dan blinked and looked up. Phil gestured for Dan to give him the fork that he’d been fidgeting with, taking it and the plate over to the trash.

“You shouldn’t be worried about that, y’know.” Dan shrugged.

“Shouldn’t I be? The two of us are like the least active people on the planet.”

“Unless we’re losing at Mario Kart,” Phil quipped, hoping to lighten the mood. The corner of Dan’s mouth twitched up in a tight smile.

“Seriously, though,” Dan continued, “if it weren’t for tour we’d just be eating the same takeout at home, sitting on our asses playing video games. At least you…” he waved a hand in Phil’s general direction, making Phil glance down self-consciously.

“I’m what?”

“You always look like _that_ , and everything. We eat the same things and live the same life and then I’m just-“ he gestured to himself.

“You’re what? Fat?” Dan shrugged.

“I dunno. Maybe.” Phil came back and sat on the bed.

“You’re not fat, you idiot. You’re just _you_. You know you’re not unhealthy, and we do get exercise. You don’t need to lose any weight.”

Dan shrugged again. “People notice when I gain weight. They were always commenting about how much bigger my face looked last year.”

“Yeah, but you had reasons and you lost a little weight since then and now they don’t say anything. Not that they should’ve been saying anything in the first place,” he added quickly. “And it really wasn’t that many people. I saw way more people replying to defend you than to comment on how you look.”

“I’m getting tired _on stage_ though, Phil. They can definitely tell, and you just keep bouncing around like you’ve got all the energy in the world. If I can’t even make it through a few show without getting too out of breath, how am I gonna make it through tour without showing everyone how out of shape I am?”

“You think I don’t get tired too? I almost fell over during one of the shows, you know.”

“Yeah, but you always do that.” Finally, a real smile was starting to peek through the despair. Phil raised his hands palm-up in a  shrug.

“True. But seriously, you remember how tired we both were from the last tour. It’s tiring for anybody to go out there every night after you’ve been traveling all day. But you know what? People follow us on social media. They know we’re busy and tired when we go on stage and entertain them for two hours. They appreciate it. You won’t let them down by getting tired because they understand.”

Dan tilted his head to the side, one hand picking at a loose thread in the blanket.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Your whole branding is _living your truth_ , Dan. Being who you are, not what you think the fans want you to be. Yeah, we’re ‘giving the people what they want’ on tour, but what they want is _you and_ _me_ , just as we are. How happy d’you think you’d be if you were dieting and exercising all the time? We’ve both tried it before and it’s not fun.”

Dan finally looked back up at Phil, and some of the tension eased out of his shoulders.

“You’re right.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry for being all depressing.” Phil waved it off.

“No, no, don’t be! I get it.”

“Okay.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the TV as it played some random show Phil had put on earlier. Eventually Dan turned back to his friend.

“Does that mean we _can_ actually eat those cookies you bought, then?” Phil jumped off the bed so fast Dan laughed and had to steady himself so he wouldn’t fall off onto the floor.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that this might be a stretch as far as how Dan thinks, okay? It was meant to be angst and I know he's much better than he used to be with depression and body image and everything so I'm sorry if this feels out of character for you. I dunno how I feel about writing phanfic tbh, I feel like I shouldn't write it that much so I probably won't. I'm still posting this though, and I hope you guys like it a little maybe?


End file.
